Friday, I'm in love
by D Wilde
Summary: Monday you can fall apart. Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart. Oh, Thursday doesn't even start. It's Friday I'm in love. Quinn-centric, post season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: New story. I've been thinking a lot about this and although there're like hundreds of stories like this it just won't leave me alone. This story if mostly about Quinn and how she's figuring herself out. I hope you like it. Let me know if I should continue.**

Chapter 1.

Welcome to Yale!

I've been here since August 25th. Seven days ago I moved into my new room in my new dorm with my new roommate. Not like I ever had any other roommate before. Yale is interesting. It's old, too. I was assigned to live in Branford college and it is amazing how it all reminds me of different houses in Gryffindor. I don't particularly miss Ohio. I miss Santana and Brittany a little. I guess I miss my mom, too. But I'm glad to be doing something new without the pressure a small town puts on you.

- Hey Quinn, we're going to have a movie night in the common room. You wanna join?

My roommate, Michelle, comes into the room and looks at me waiting for an answer. She's nice. She's undecided on her major yet. Unlike me. I kind of always knew what I wanted to be doing. Photography has been a passion of mine since I was ten. It's probably the only thing my father did that I'm grateful for. He bought me a camera for my birthday just because that probably was the one thing I didn't have already. So when I was still overweight unconfident Lucy with braces and glasses I felt safe hiding behind the lens of my camera. It sounds sort of pathetic but I don't think of it often anymore. Being here, in New Haven, gave me hope and a glimpse of what my life could actually be.

- Yeah, sure. But I need to do something here first. Start it without me, I'll be there in 10.

- Okay.

As soon as Michelle leaves the room I go to my desk and open my laptop. It is already open on Facebook and I'm signed in. I drag the cursor to the search bar and type "rach". Facebook already knows what I want as the first suggested name is that of Rachel Berry. I open her timeline and look through the latest posts and photos she was tagged in. There's one of her and Kurt in their new apartment, and one of her and some other guy, her on Broadway and Columbus Circle. She seems happier than last time I saw her. I sigh and close my laptop. Movie night it is.

We are on the second movie, it's "Hannibal" and I'm actually really into it. But I feel my phone buzz once then twice and I know it's a text. I unlock my phone and cover it a little trying not to disturb anyone with the light that comes off the screen. It says "Text message from Rachel Berry" and I feel a little excited and then a little scared because why would Rachel text me in the middle of the night unless something bad happened? I open the text and read it. I can feel smile tugging at my lips. "_I was looking through my things and found my Metro North pass. We shouldn't let them just go to waste. We need to use them. Good night, Quinn_." Michelle who's sitting next to me on the couch shudders and I look at the TV screen where Lecter is doing some crazy things so I put my phone aside for now.

Michelle and I come back to the room and the clock on my desk says it is 2:31am. I feel tired but not too tired to unlock my phone and read Rachel's text couple more times. Stupid smile appears on my face again and this time Michelle catches it.

- Uh huh! So you are not a robot! That's good to know because I was kinda scared ya know? – she jokingly pokes my side and looks at me questioningly.

- It's just a friend. We haven't talked in a while and it's nice to hear from her. that's all, - I'm sure I'm blushing but she doesn't notice because we only have a small lamp light on.

- That's nice. You'll need to tell me all about that Ohio land sometime. Now, however, I am too tired. Let's sleep. Tomorrow's a big day.

- Yeah. Good night, Michelle.

- Good night, Quinn.

I feel lucky that Michelle is my roommate. She's clean and nice. She's smart like everyone here is but she's not too nerdy and she knows when to have fun and when it's time to be serious. She reads a lot and knows lots of weird random facts that she shares with everyone at least appropriate moments. But she's fun. Kind of like a mix of Santana, Brittany, and Tina which is weird. Michelle is right, however. It is a big day for us tomorrow. It'll be first Saturday since orientation. There are going to be a lot of parties and we are determined to go to at least two. I think almost the first thing I heard here from upperclassmen was that although Yale was for the smartest people out there it didn't mean they couldn't party. So I was excited. My first college party. But I wasn't going to be stupid like I was in high school. No drunken hook-ups. Speaking of high school… I took my phone again and replied to Rachel's text. "_Haha yeah! How about next weekend before we're buried under books and studying? Good night_." There. Good night, now.

The parties turned out to be fun! Michelle and I promised each other that we'll come back to our room together no matter what and that we'll look out for one another. All in all, we went to three parties, got tipsy, danced and walked back to our dorm with some of Michelle's guy friends who were nice and made sure we were safe in our rooms. Next morning Michelle and I are on my bed watching some idiotic morning show.

- Hey, have you ever had nicknames? Like when you were a kid? Or with your friends? – my roommate's head is now turned to me and I can feel her breath on my ear. It tickles me and I shake my head a little.

- Uh… I never really had many friends. Some called me Q. When I was a kid my family called me Lucy because it actually is my first name, - I am not even sure why I was telling her all this. – When I was in high school, I became Quinn, you know this popular cheerleader. When I was Lucy I wasn't popular or pretty.

- No one is pretty or popular in middle school! – She smiles looking up at the ceiling.

- Yea, but I didn't know that. Besides I had a sister who was in high school and she's was a pure perfection. So I wanted to be like her. But answering your question, no, I don't think I ever had real nicknames.

- I'm going to call you Princess.

- What? No way! Why that? – I giggle and snort at the same time feeling happy that for once I went to a party and didn't end up with a hangover or knocked-up. Having a weird and fun roommate helped, too.

- Well you look a lot like Grace Kelly. And she was a queen, but you're too young to be a queen. So you're a princess, - she's talking seriously like she really believes it.

- You are weird, - I smile at her because this might be one of the nicest things I've heard in a while.

- Whatever, I'm awesome and it makes sense in my head! – She jumps up on my bed and starts dancing to the music from the TV show.

- Oh god, please don't fall! – I laugh and stand up myself joining her.

A little later we decide it's time to study. Tomorrow's Monday and we both hate to fall behind on our studies. If Sue ever taught me anything it's that talent is just 1% of success. 99% of it is hard-working. For once in my life I feel hopeful like I finally have control of my life. I'll not be going back to Lima and I don't need to be someone's wife to make it out. I can do this. I still sigh when I open the book.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here's the second chapter and it has Faberry interaction. I have to say that this story will be long and I will try to update it at least once a week. I have four chapters written out which is why I'm posting two days in the row. Reviews, critiquing, and suggestions are welcomed.**

Chapter 2.

It's Friday again and I'm in my last class for this week. At 2.33pm I'll be on the train that will take me to New York City. It's nerve-wrecking really. I don't even know how I was able to get any sleep last night because I kept getting these nightmares that Rachel won't be there or New York won't be there and it's really stupid, I know! But it's nothing I can help with either. Michelle looked at me worriedly this morning; she probably thinks I had nightmares of the accident. I told her about it on Thursday night because I still have nightmares about it and she needed to know. But I'd take the car crash nightmares for the ones I had last night without a problem. I hear people around me getting ready to leave the room and realize that the class is over. I still have time to stop by my room and get things I'll need until Sunday.

I'm in the train trying to find a perfect seat so that it isn't next to little kids or noisy groups and it also needs to be next to a window. I'm weird like that but everyone has their quirks. I finally find a seat and put my bag above it. I take my phone out of my pocket and plug the earphones in. Next hour and 42 minutes is going to be all about Of Monsters and Men. I feel that when I was in high-school I didn't really get to experience music fully which is really ironic because I have been in Glee club and I should have been exposed to different kinds of music. But most of the music we did was either show tunes or 80's music. I liked it but now I find all these other bands and singers and they all are wonderful and I feel like I'm always catching up and that I missed out on so much. So yeah, I've been listening to Coldplay, Mumford and Sons, Edward Sharpe, Bjork, Jack White, and just so many others that I never knew existed. It makes me want to dance all the time really. I close my eyes and let the music take away my thoughts.

- Oh my God! You're here! Quinn, you're finally here! Hi! – Rachel has this huge smile on her face and it's really something beautiful.

- Rachel! Hi! I'm here! – The grin on my face must be really big because it kind of hurts my face.

- You look… amazing! So sophisticated and happy. And… I still can't believe you're here, - she blushes a little and it's cute but lately I've been finding a lot of things about her cute. She hugs me briefly and I laugh loudly at the feeling.

- Thanks, Rachel. You look happy, too, - we're now walking down the street our shoulders touching when other people walk by.

- So we're going to our apartment now so you can drop off your stuff and then we can go out to eat and walk around. Kurt might join us because he misses you too and he's bored and lonely, - Rachel talks with her usual speed but articulates a lot more than she used to. It seems like she feels awkward and I can't really blame her. Yes, we're kind of friends. Actually, we're just people who can become good friends and who realize that fact.

- Rachel, is … this ok? I mean … I know we became closer over the summer with all the texting. But you look … uncomfortable? – It is hard to say all of that so I look away at the taxi cabs and imagine how easy it would be to forget about Rachel, quit everyone I knew from Ohio and start afresh in Yale.

- Quinn… I'm glad you brought it up. See, I'm just confused because firstly I never had a friend who was a girl and secondly because I keep thinking how much I wanted to be your friend since day one and now I have this opportunity and it's unbelievable! But there's nothing you or I can do about either of the reasons. So I think we just need to overcome our awkwardness and just … be, you know? – she's a little out of breath, her hair is getting in her face and her hands are locked nervously behind her back.

- Okay. We can do that, - I lock my eyes with hers and smile trying to assure her that everything will be fine.

We are in Rachel and Kurt's apartment. It's lovely. Well, it's small. Ridiculously small, that is. But for an apartment on Manhattan in somewhat safe neighborhood, it is lovely really. They live right between Morningside Heights and Harlem. According to Kurt, this place was the best of all that they've looked at. They do have to pay $900 not including the utilities. It is a lot seeing that while their parents cover their expensive NYADA tuition they didn't agree to pay for their housing unless it was in the dorms. Rachel and Kurt didn't want to live in the dorms so they ended up having to find money for their rent, utilities, and food. Kurt works at the coffee shop down the street and it seems like he makes just barely enough money. Rachel works at a daycare even though I'm not sure how well that works. But at least they're making enough money so that's good, right?

- Yeah, it is really funny, Quinn, because both Kurt and I spend so much time in the coffee shop because we use their Wi-Fi when we need internet, - Rachel is putting some stuff in the fridge and turns her head to me making sure I heard what she said.

- I sometimes feel that I am going to just call my dad and tell him that I want him to pay for my living and all but this is exciting and thrilling and just SO NEW YORK! – Kurt is sitting down on the couch and crosses his legs elegantly which is in total controversy with how inelegant his face looks at the moment. He looks like a little kid at a candy store.

- Seriously though, can you imagine how much we could write in our memoirs when we both are famous? That we have to use Wi-Fi in the coffee shop where we get water so that we don't have to pay anything. Or how we go to every event on campus that has free food? Or how we're not going to turn on heat even when it gets colder? Oh, it'll be wonderful even though we have to suffer now! – Rachel smiles sitting down next to Kurt and now I cannot stop the giggles that escape me.

- Well you broke struggling artists, I have a present for you that will provide us with entertainment and you don't need to pay for it. It also might help out with cold if that'll be a problem tonight, - I take a bottle of whipped cream vodka out of my bag and hold it out for Kurt to take.

- I like how you think, Fabray! Okay, this goes to freezer. It's 6pm, so let's go eat, walk around and then come back to this present of yours, - Kurt is now talking from the kitchen. Rachel stands up and walks to my chair. She tugs me to stand up and I do so. She then proceeds to hug me whispering something into my ear.

- What? Rachel, I can't hear you. And your hair is tickling me, oh stop, stop! – I laugh against her shoulder.

- I just said thank you, Quinn. So much. Even though I realize that underage drinking isn't the best thing but it might be just what we all need after this stressful week.

After we ate at some falafel restaurant we decided to go down to Greenwich Village. We took the subway and found ourselves surrounded by beautiful houses and expensive shops. We walked around for two hours taking photos and taking in all the luxurious sights. Rachel and Kurt looked like they belonged there. Well, not really now. But I could easily see them living here in five-seven years. When I told them that, they squealed and hugged me for about 15 minutes as if I gave them money to buy one of these houses. When we all were too tired to walk anymore we went back to the apartment. We connected Kurt's phone to Rachel's TV and played Youtube videos.

- Okay, first shot! For us being here together! – Kurt brought three full shot glasses and we took them somewhat cautiously. After we took shots, Rachel was the first to talk.

- Oh, so that wasn't too bad! I was expecting it to be worse but I actually like it! Let's do another!

- Oh my god, Rachel Berry, you're hilarious! – Kurt almost choked on his coke.

So we took another shot. And then some more. After the fifth it was obvious that we needed to slow down so we decided to dance a little. We took turns choosing songs on Youtube. Kurt mostly played current radio hits like Flo Rida, Nicki Minaj, Pink, or Lady Gaga. Rachel, not surprisingly, concentrated on her Broadway music which was fine with me really. I'd be fine with dark metal by the time we took our seventh shot.

- Oh oh, Rach, Quinn! So whenever I hear this song I think of you two because it's like Rachel's soul and Quinn's looks, - Kurt jumps excitedly and starts playing Taylor Swift's Mean. Both Rachel and I start laughing hysterically holding onto each other for some kind of balance.

- Kurt, this is so funny! Well, I can see how Saylor Twift looks like Quinn here and I guess her lyrics are appropriate but really? – Rachel was hugging me by this point, most of her words slurred.

After playing more songs and dancing our feet off, Kurt and I found Rachel snoring lightly on the chair. I quickly take a photo of her before waking her up. If the clock next to the couch was telling the truth it was 4am when we all went to sleep.

- Good morning, Quinn, - Kurt's tired face appeared in front of me.

- Is it? Morning I mean? – I still didn't open my eyes because I was pretty sure my head would explode if I did.

- Technically, yeah. It's 11.47am. So yeah, morning. Rach is still asleep which is the first time she sleeps till this late. She'll freak out when she wakes up.

- Hopefully, she'll be in too much pain to freak out, - I smile at my own words and slowly open my eyes. My head hurts but there's no explosion.

Neither Kurt nor I was right. Rachel didn't freak out when she woke up half an hour later. She didn't have hangover either which was plainly unfair. Kurt and I couldn't believe it. It was like she didn't drink at all last night. We decided that next time she should drink more.

Saturday flew by. We went to the concert at NYADA. Kurt and Rachel knew the guy who was singing, Brody. He seemed nice and interested in Rachel. He even invited us to a bar afterwards but we declined both because we were still tired from last night and also because I didn't have a fake ID unlike Rachel and Kurt. I was very surprised that Rachel had a fake. It was so unlike her but she just said that it was something that all of the artists did, something wild.

We came back to the apartment by eight stopping by the library before to get some movies for us to watch. To my surprise, Rachel never watched _Clueless_, so we got that and _Four Rooms_ which I've seen like hundred times if not more! I have to say I love Quentin Tarantino. He is up there with Tim Burton for me. We actually drank wine that Kurt got couple days ago but it wasn't anything crazy like the night before. We were all very tired and I knew I'd have to study at least a little tomorrow before I had to leave to New Haven. So we went to sleep relatively early.

- Quinn, what is your favorite color? – Rachel asked me that as she was writing a paper for her History of Broadway class.

- Okay, so this is random. But it's pink, - I answered distractedly trying to concentrate on my reading which was for my Photography class.

- Really? I wouldn't have guessed that, - she said surprised.

- Yeah, but there's reasoning behind it. When I first saw Beth she was wrapped up in this pink blanket and since then I always associate pink with her, - I was now a little embarrassed so I looked away.

- You always do that.

- What?

- You look away when you talk about personal things. It's cute and says a lot about you, - she smiled and went back to writing.

I smiled and took my camera out of my bag. I took a picture of Rachel looking at her laptop. Her face was concentrated and she was squinting a bit while her hands were writing something down on the piece of paper. I looked at the photo i took and it came out to be great. If it goes like this I'll probably have enough photos of Rachel to have a photo exhibition dedicated solely to her.

We were standing at the train station and I felt a little sad that this weekend was almost over.

- So you're coming next weekend, right? – I look at Rachel questioningly taking her hand in mine.

- Yes, Quinn, I will. I promise. I can't wait to see New Haven. And you know, thank you again for getting these passes for us. I know it's too sentimental and whiney but just know that I'm so glad that we're becoming friends! We always had this weird connection and finally we're able to put all the bad history behind, - Rachel squeezed my hand and then as if her feelings needed more expression, she hugged my tightly.

- I know, I'm glad about it, too. And I can't wait to show you around New Haven, - I looked in her eyes and felt so much sorrow that I used to treat her horribly when we were in high school. But this wasn't the time or the place to tell her how sorry I was so I just hugged her again and then stepped back ready to go to the train.

- Text me when you get back, okay?

- I will. Bye, Rachel. I'll see you in a week!

- Bye, Quinn.

The ride back was eventless. I made my way to my room, said hi to Michelle, and texted Rachel.

- Okay, Princess. Now tell me how your weekend was.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Triple treat this weekend? Yay! I just have a lot of inspiration writing all this because I've been witnessing something similar in my own life. So I guess I'm kind of describing a true story here. In real life, I'd be Michelle, just so you know. Anyway, it's Rachel's turn to visit New Haven. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for favoriting this story and for PMs, too. They inspire me to write more. Next update will be here in a week, I promise. Don't feel shy to suggest anything and to critique me if you feel like it. It helps me to improve, really.**

Chapter 3.

It was September 14th. The week did in fact fly by. And now I find myself at Union Station waiting for the Metro North train from NYC to arrive. This week was hectic, I felt the workload piling on me but at the same time I liked the feeling of being challenged. I had new friends who had same interests as me. Michelle and I had a lot of fun together, too. I felt like she was my sister even though Frannie and I never had this sisterly connection before. I also got a call from my mom who told me that her divorce with Russell was finalized now. It felt weird to know that my parents were divorced. It gave me a feeling that now my childhood is over for real. I know it's weird because it should have happened when I found out I was pregnant and not now but what can I do about the way I feel, right?

- Quinn! Hi! – I see Rachel coming out of the train. She looks different. She doesn't dress how she used to back in high school.

- Hi, Rachel! How are you? – I hug her briefly.

- I'm good! A little tired but coffee should fix that. How do you like my new look? Kurt and his boss gave me a make-over! – I knew from Rachel's texts that Kurt landed an awesome internship at Vogue which wasn't paid but gave him a lot of experience.

- You look amazing, Rachel! I'm not kidding, it suits you much more than … well, the argyle, - I laughed awkwardly, blush on my cheeks had to be obvious. I hope she doesn't take it wrong.

- Yeah, I got a lecture on the appropriate amount of argyle one is supposed to wear at a time, - Rachel laughed loudly not saddened by my words at all. I sigh with relief.

- Well, let's go to my room. I'll introduce you to my roommate. She's awesome!

We are back in my room and Michelle was now fully introduced to Rachel. They are having a small talk while I'm making room for Rachel's stuff on my desk.

- So what are you guys up to? – Michelle was finishing with her make-up and was standing in front of a door evaluating how she looked. She looked kind of hot.

- Uh… I was thinking we could go to that frat party tonight. God, what's the name of it? I can never remember those Greek letters, - I look at my roommate and find her laughing at me.

- It's Phi Psy, I think. They're having a dance party tonight. And we're invited to the pre-party.

- Oh, that's amazing! We don't have Greek life at NYADA but I always wanted to experience at least one frat party, - Rachel smiles excitedly and sits on my bed.

- Yeah, that one. We should get there by ten-ish, so we can drink and then we could go dance, too, - I say hoping Michelle would join us because she knows more people there than I do.

- Cool, I'll go with you, if it's okay? My friend, Derrick, is in that frat and he's pretty awesome. Too bad he's gay, - Michelle laughs and blushes.

We go to eat to this café because we figure we need to have full stomachs before we start drinking. We come back to my room and see Michelle with another girl there.

- Hey, you're back! – Michele sounds like she's already tipsy and it's just 8pm. But she's so adorable and I feel like I can only smile at her.

- Yes, we are! Hi, I'm Quinn, Michelle's roommate and this is Rachel, my friend, - I extend my hand to the strange girl.

- Hi, I'm Mia, it's nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you from this one, Quinn, - the girl shakes my hand and proceeds to shake Rachel's hand. She's darker with short curly hair and nice dancer body.

- Yeah? How do you two know each other? – I ask, not sure what exactly this girl is doing in my room.

- We have a class together. Oh, by the way, Princess, we're about to smoke hookah. Is it fine with you? – my roommate points to the small hookah on the floor that I didn't see before.

- Yeah I guess. Rachel, is it fine with you? – I know how the smaller brunette is about smoking and her voice.

- Yeah, it's cool. I actually smoked hookah before at this NYADA party I went to, - Rachel looks at me smiling.

- Okay, that settles it I guess.

- Princess, you wanna try? It's mint and blueberry. And it's relaxing! – Michelle hands me the hose and I take it guardedly.

- So Michelle, why do you call Quinn that? – Rachel sounds amused as she looks at me inhaling minty smoke from the hookah.

- Oh, it's our little secret, - Michelle laughs and Rachel pouts but starts laughing, too.

We smoke hookah and listen to music. Rachel and Michelle talk about NYADA and Broadway which my roommate is a fan of. That leaves me and Mia looking at each other and so I start a meaningless conversation so it's not too awakward.

- Mia, is that your full name or is it a nick-name? – I ask and somehow it comes of flirtatiously.

- My name is Amelia, but I go by Mia most of the time unless you're my professor, - she winks at me and I find it cute and sexy. The girl in front of me is definitely sexy.

- Oh okay. I like both. Amelia reminds me of Amelia Earhart but I'm sure you've heard it before. Mia is something more … eh, Latin American I guess? I don't know but it feels like that for some reason, - I now blush profusely and smile a little.

- Well, I'm half Puerto-Rican and half African so it's not too far from the truth, Quinn.

We have small talk until 9.30 and then Mia leaves to get dressed for the party and we get dressed ourselves, too. I am glad I told Rachel to bring something she could wear at a party because most of my things would be big for her probably. Mia comes back and all four of us head to the frat. We take couple shots before leaving saying that it's too cold to go out in our dresses completely sober. At the party, Rachel and I stay together mostly which is understandable because Rachel doesn't know anyone here. What is surprising however is that Mia is with us all the time too even though it seems like everyone at the house is her best friend. At some point we all go downstairs where there're a lot of people dancing. Well, dancing is one way to describe all the grinding that's happening. I feel someone's hand wrap around my waist and next thing I know is I'm dancing with someone who's really warm and soft. I turn around and see Mia's smiling face. I smile back and raise my eyebrow. She shakes her head as if telling me I shouldn't worry and so I don't. It feels nice and I'm tipsy so I don't question it. We continue dancing and Mia's breath against my neck is cool compared to the air in the room full of grinding bodies. I try to spot Rachel and see her dancing in a circle with Michelle and her friends so I relax knowing that my friend is safe. The song ends and Mia pecks the back of my neck. I turn around to her.

- Thank you for the dance, sexy lady, - she leans into me and whispers it into my ear smiling shyly and I find it really cute. I feel so much at the moment but I try to put is all aside.

- No, thank you, Mia.

- Want to dance some more? – she looks at me hopingly.

I just take her by the hand and start dancing. I wonder if this is how Santana felt when she was at the dance parties. The thought scares me a bit because I'm not like Santana, right? But Mia is already pressing her body against mine and it's sexy and delicious and just right. But then I feel Mia's hand on the back of my neck and she's trying to bring my face closer to hers. I know she's trying to kiss me and I'm not sure if I'm okay with it. There're so many people around us. There's Rachel and there's Michelle. What are they going to think of us? I pull back.

- Is everything okay? – she whispers against my ear again.

- I… I need a drink I think. I'm thirsty, - I leave her and go to Rachel warning her that I'm going back upstairs to get something to drink. Rachel nods understandingly and tells me to come back soon. So I go upstairs.

- Hey, are you okay? I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, - I see Mia following me upstairs and now we're alone in this room where I'm trying to find something to drink.

- Yeah, I'm just… thirsty, - I say lamely and look around.

- Here, drink this. It's just water, - she gives me a solo cup.

- Thanks, - I drink the water calming down a little.

- I'm sorry I made you freak out.

- I'm sorry I did.

- No, you shouldn't be. I should've said I'm gay before.

- Are you? Gay? – I feel my eyebrows rising surprised.

- Yeah, I am. Is that okay with you? – she looks at me and there's fear in her eyes.

- Yeah, it is! Two of my best friends are lesbian so yeah, - I smile at her trying to show her that it is indeed alright.

- Yeah? Are they as beautiful as you? – she winks at me and again I find it sexy.

- You think I'm beautiful? – I flirt without even realizing it.

- Have you seen yourself, Quinn? You're gorgeous, - she takes my hand and brushes her thumb against the back of my wrist. It feels wonderful.

- Oh… okay.

- Would you freak out again if I tried to kiss you… again? – she doesn't wait for my answer and leans into me. The kiss is soft. Her breath is sweet, her lips taste like chocolate and whiskey. It is so different from all the kisses I have had before. But in the back of my mind there's Rachel's worried expression. I know she'll be looking for me so I pull away and try not to pay attention to Mia's disappointed face.

- Sorry… it's just… Rachel will be looking for me and she doesn't know anyone here really, - I touch her cheek trying to assure her that it isn't her fault.

- So it isn't you saying that you don't like me? – she smiles sadly.

- No, this is me worrying about my friend, - I bite my tongue before I say something stupid.

- Okay, let's go find Rachel and Michelle. It's almost two anyway so the party will be over soon.

We go back downstairs and she drops my hand only when we find Michelle and Rachel. I think she understood that I wouldn't want my roommate or my friend to know what happened upstairs and I feel thankful for that.

On Saturday, we sleep until noon which feels like a tradition by now. Then, Rachel and I go exploring New Haven and Yale's campus. Michelle's at work so it's just us. After a day of walking around we come back to my room.

- So, Quinn, do you like being at Yale? – Rachel is lying on my bed and I'm sitting at my desk trying to find movies on Netflix. We decided to watch a scary movie.

- Yeah. I mean it's hard but that's probably what I like the most. I would feel bored if it were too easy, you know? – I glance at Rachel and find her looking at the photos that are pinned to the wall above my bed.

- Yeah, I understand that. If it's not challenging then what's the point of paying for the education at all, right? – she's now looking at pictures I took when we were at Nationals in NYC.

- Exactly! If it's easy that means I already know it and there's really no point for me to pay for learning something I already know, - I smile as I find a perfect movie for us.

- That Mia girl seemed interested in you last night, - Rachel is now looking at me and my hand freezes for a second before pressing the "Watch Instantly" button.

- She was just being nice. We were all drunk, - I laugh it off and sit next to the brunette on my bed.

- Okay. So what are we watching? - she drops the subject satisfied with my answer.

- The Exorcist. Now shush, - I cover us with a blanket and the following two hours are filled with us being scared of everything that's happening on the giant TV screen that's hooked to my laptop.

It's Sunday again and we're at the train station again but now it's Rachel who's leaving.

- Thanks for coming here, Rachel, - I hug the smaller girl tightly unable to express all the gratefulness I feel.

- Not a problem at all. Or as Santana would say, no problemo senorita, - she smiles at me and brushes hair out of my face touching my face tenderly at the same time.

- Text me when you get back to your apartment, Rachel, okay?

- Will do. You're coming to NYC in two weeks, right?

- Yes, surely. You know I'd come in a week but I have exams that week and I'll need to rest afterwards.

- I know and I understand, - she squeezes my hand and turns to the train that's about to leave.

- Bye, Rachel.

- Bye, Quinn. I'll see you soon.

I go to back to my dorm and Michelle is there sitting at her desk and typing away on her laptop.

- Hi there, Princess!

- Hi, Michelle.

- You need to come up with a nickname for me, too, Princess. I feel not being cared for here, - she chuckles and smiles at me goofily.

- I'll think about it, - I smile and walk to my desk.

- So…

- So?

- You and Mia, huh? That was interesting! – she winks at me and I feel my heart doing something weird. Last time I felt like that was when everyone found out about me being pregnant.

- Me and Mia? What?! – I try to laugh it off but I hear my voice shaking and if I can hear it surely Michelle can, too.

- Hey hey, it's okay, you know? I mean it's okay if there's something going on and it's okay if there's nothing going on as well, - she walk to me and sits next to me and takes my hand in hers.

- Uh… the thing is… I don't know, okay? She's pretty. But I never thought I could be attracted to girls. I always had boyfriends. I was always popular with boys. I don't want to be gay, - I gasp as the word escapes my lips. I feel tears in my eyes, my throat hearts as if there's a knife going through it.

- Oh honey… it is okay. You don't have to put any labels on yourself. And I'll treat you the same no matter what. You're so smart and so beautiful, anyone would be a fool to think badly of you if you were gay or bi or … whatever, - her hands are rubbing my shoulders now and I feel a little better.

- I just… she kissed me, Michelle! She fucking kissed me and I liked it! Why did I like it? My parents would freak if they knew! And so many other people, too! – I find it hard to breathe when I think of my parents' reaction.

- Sweetie, it would be their mistake not yours. I know it's hard but it'll be even harder if you try to be someone you're not. You liked it and there's nothing wrong with you, okay?

- I understand that when it's about gays in general you know? But it's _me_we're talking about. It is my life. And it is scary.

- Okay… well, so far we know that you liked it when she kissed you. So you are attracted to Mia. And it's okay. It is, honey. So if you want to explore it that is okay, too. Your sexuality is just a part of you. There's so much more about you, - she hugs me and I feel her warmth and her acceptance.

- Thank you, Michelle.

- Anytime, Princess.

So we lay in my bed like this and I come to the conclusion that I'm okay. If I want to explore who I am it is alright. I'm okay. I'm normal. Maybe I'm not even gay. Maybe it was just a one-time thing. A fluke, really.

- Michelle?

- Huh?

- I'll call you Belle.

- Hahaha, god, why? – she laughs and I feel the bed shake.

- You know the song by the Beatles?

- God, do I know it!

- Well, it's true. You're beautiful. You have a very beautiful soul, Belle.

- You keep talking like this, Princess, and I just might question my sexuality, too.

Now we're both laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Friday is here and so is the new chapter! There's not so much of Faberry interaction in this chapter but it was fun to write and it is a very important one for Quinn. Anyway, I hope you all had a good week. Let me know what you think of this update. Thank you for the favorites, PMs, followings and reviews. **

Chapter 4.

September 19th is going to be without Rachel and it's weird. I am so used to see her smile every Friday that I wake up terribly grumpy this morning. We texted each other last night before I went to sleep and decided to Skype on Saturday.

After classes I head to my room and as soon as I open the door the laughter of what seems like hundred people surrounds me. In reality, it is just my crazy roommate and Mia. Michelle's usually blond hair is dyed in light mint color. I have to admit it looks really cool.

- Hey, Quinn, - Mia is smiling at me hesitantly. We haven't seen each other since the frat party so it is slightly awkward.

- Hi, you two! What are you doing? – I raise my eyebrows immediately thinking of how Rachel once said it was my signature facial expression.

- Well, I thought that my hair is boring and there can only be one blond in this room. Since you are gorgeous I decided to have a little change in my look. So, Mia here helped me to dye my hair! – she is babbling away happily not noticing the tension in the room. Mia and I are staring at one another not knowing what to do.

- I think it looks really good on you, Belle, - I compliment my roomie and she smiles at me gratefully. She really is pretty. And thank Jesus I can say that without feeling any weird things to her. I love her all the more for that.

- Okay, Mia, thank you, but I have to go to work. I'll be back by 7 and we can either meet up then or you could hang out here if Quinn doesn't mind. Do you mind, Princess?

- Uhhh…. No… No, it's alright. I was just going to eat and then maybe watch a movie until you got back, - I don't want to say that it will be extremely uncomfortable for both of us probably.

- Okay, cool. See ya ladies!

Now it is just Mia and I in the room. She looks at me as if evaluating if I'm going to freak out once she starts talking to me.

- Um, so… how are you, Quinn? – she bites her lower lip shyly and I can't not find it sexy.

- I am good. Yeah, good. What about you? – I smile politely because that Quinn that my parents raised is now showing herself.

- K, so this is so awkward! Are you like scared of me? Or disgusted by me? – she kind of yells at me but I see she is not angry she's just really scared.

- No! I'm not scared or disgusted. I am just… it's the situation. I have never… you know? – I look at her hoping she will understand everything without me actually saying it.

- You never what?! – okay, so much for understanding without words.

- I never was with a girl! – all of the emotions kind of leave me and I somewhat deflate thinking how much easier it was when I was pregnant in high-school. Everything is relative, huh?

- Oh…, - there is a sparkle of understanding in her dark-brown eyes.

- I just never kissed a girl. And I never thought I'd find it so… enjoyable. And it is scary. But you are not, - my voice gets quieter because I know I'm about to say something stupid.

- Quinn, I… I didn't know. I'm sorry I reacted this way. I know it's terrifying. I really do. I was in your shoes just a year ago. And please don't interrupt me now because you're exactly the fourth person I'm going to tell this to. I was always interested in guys and madly in love with my boyfriend, even lost my virginity to him in the middle of a football field and it was romantic and wonderful. But my senior year I went to study abroad for an exchange program and I met this girl. We were just friends at first but I always knew she was gay. So eventually I realized that I was in love with her. I broke up with my boyfriend and we spent amazing two months together until I had to leave back to US and she stayed in Germany. The whole long-distance thing didn't work out with us and so now I'm single and gay. And I know I am gay because I tried being bisexual. It didn't really work. Anyhow, what I'm trying to say is that it was hard for me to realize that I was gay. It is hard every time I come out to anyone. But it's also better. It feels right. It feels like peace, if that makes sense. But you need to be ready for it. So if you're not ready it is okay with me. If you want to explore it, I'll still be kind of okay with it, too, - she is now standing next to me, my right hand in her left one. She is touching my cheek with her right hand trying to look into my eyes. Her voice is very calming, almost Rachel-like.

- Will you please kiss me? – my voice is trembling and I feel tears stinging my eyes.

So she does. She kisses me and it's even better than the first time. I now know that neither of us is drunk and it is scary but wonderful at the same time. Her lips are as soft as I remembered them. They taste like mango. Then I feel her tongue pressing to my lips and going back to her mouth. I feel her smiling and it makes me smile, too. I pull back and open my eyes. I didn't even know that my eyes were closed. She is still standing there, right next to me, with her eyes closed and her lips stretched in a cute little smile. She is really beautiful. I lean back into her and peck her lips. Her smile grows bigger.

- Quinn, you're so… you're great. You're one of the kindest, most beautiful people I've known even though I don't know you very well. But I want to know you. So much, - she looks directly into my eyes and I feel her words. I feel them penetrating me and I feel my inner self coming to peace with what she's saying.

- Okay, - I smile at her even though there are so many voices in my head telling me that it is wrong and sinful.

- This is the best okay I heard in my life probably, - she laughs quietly and I feel myself calming down.

We ended up cooking mac and cheese in the kitchen and watching Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. We were at the part where Harry and his friends are just being shown to their common room and bedrooms, when Mia took my hand in hers. I froze for a second and she dropped my hand. I didn't dare looking at her scared that I hurt her with my reaction. So I decided to do the next best thing: I took her hand and intertwined our fingers. Then I turned to the girl sitting next to me and looked in her face. She brought our joined hands closer to her face and kissed my wrist. We went back to watch Harry and Ron being late for the Transfiguration class. Our hands were still joined in Mia's lap. By the time of Harry's first quidditch game we're both talking about how Emma Watson is the most gorgeous and I shyly admit my secret love for Oliver Wood. Mia laughs at me but then says she had a crush on the girl who played Pansy Parkinson in the last two movies. I start joking that she's attracted to a bad girl image and we laugh together now. When our giggles calm down, she stares at me with her deep brown eyes and put her hands on my cheeks.

- I am actually attracted to a very good girl right now, miss Fabray, - she winks at me and gets closer to my lips. We start kissing and at first it's just our lips touching but in a minute or two my neck starts hurting from being in this position for two long and so I lean into Mia and push her to lay down on the bed. I lay next to her and we spend next half hour making out while Harry, Ron, and Hermione try to find out who Nicolas Flamel is. Eventually our kissing slows down both because our lips are sore now and also because I'm not sure I can do anything more than kissing and I feel that Mia wants to as her hands caress my back and my hip.

- Everything is okay but … um… can we slow down? – I look at her hoping she will understand.

- Of course, Quinn! I'm sorry if you felt like you had to do something. You're just too great for me to be constricting myself, you know? – she moves a little away giving me more space.

- No no, you're not making me do anything I don't want. I am just not so sure yet what I want. And my lips are sore, - I giggle and feel my cheeks blushing.

We finish the movie and I go to the DVD player to put the disk back to its case. The door opens and Michelle is coming inside the room with take-out boxes in her hands.

- Hello, ladies! I see you're looking horribly cozy here! Ready to party it up a little? – I can't not smile thinking how much she reminds me of Santana right now.

- Hola, Shell! You're right on time! We just finished the movie, - Mia sits up on my bed crossing her legs Indian style.

- Yeah? Good. So, I have a present. But Quinn, tell me if it's not cool with you, - she takes out a little plastic bag with weed in it. I know what it is just because San and Britt smoked it in front of me once.

- Ummm… I never tried it, but I'm okay if you want to smoke here. Just make sure not to be caught, okay?

- Mia, how cool is my roommate? – Michelle is smiling broadly now, putting her food on her desk and taking care of her present. It's interesting and I move closer to see what it looks like.

- She is the coolest. You got lucky, - Mia laughs and moves to Michelle's side of the room, too.

- I'd say you got lucky here, - Michelle winks at us getting distracted from rolling the joint. I get really uncomfortable but Mia and Michelle are just smiling and start talking about something else and I figure they are really okay with whatever it is Mia and I doing.

Michelle and Mia start smoking and slightly sweet smell fills the room, we open the windows and now it's a little chilly in here. Michelle tells me I should try pot and I'm hesitating at first. Mia senses my uncertainty and says that I don't have to do anything if I don't want to. But I decide that I want to try it. So I do. I start coughing after the first puff. Then I try again and this time it goes better. I feel my body relaxing and everything around me becomes kind of muffled: smells, sounds, colors. It's weird but not in a bad way. Then Mia says something and it's not really funny but to me and Michelle it's the most hilarious thing and we start laughing so hard that I fall off the bed and just stay on the floor. In half an hour or maybe two we put on second Harry Potter movie and Michelle takes a bottle of Jack Daniels out from our mini-fridge. We mix it with diet Pepsi and start drinking. I feel good. We talk about everything and nothing; the movie is in the background and we don't pay much attention to it. I start telling stories about cheer-leading and Glee club and Michelle makes me sing something to them. After trying to get out of it, I give up and sing Genie in a bottle. It's really bad because I'm still kind of high and already tipsy but it seems like both girls like it. Michelle laughs when I finish and Mia just jumps up to me and kisses me hard on lips. It's only a second but I start freaking out because it's the first time I kiss a girl in front of anybody. I know it's just Michelle and she told me already that she's alright with it but still. Michelle though thinks that my shocked expression is awfully hilarious and she just starts giggling. Mia then hugs me tightly and suddenly I'm okay. It feels so good to not be scared of what people will think that I just down my drink in a second and smile.

We start yawning by 3am and I'm surprised we lasted until now. Mia is almost passed out with her head in my lap. Michelle is sitting on her bed and finishing her drink.

- Belle, I think we should go to sleep now.

- Ditto, Princess.

- You guys are weirding me out with your nicknames, - sleepy brunette mumbles against my thigh and it tickles me a little.

- Amelia, would you like to sleep over here on … eh… floor or like this chair? – Michelle is suddenly speaking with English accent and it's surprisingly good.

- No, it's okay, she can sleep with me, - I chuckle and move to turn off the lights. We will skip all the bathroom activities for tonight.

I wake up at 7am because my shoulder hurts awfully. I try to move it but I can't. I turn my head and I see the reason my arm feels like it was chopped off over the night. Mia is sleeping next to me and her head is on my arm. I am actually hugging her with my arm! She stirs slowly and snuggles closer to me. I realize that it is actually kind of cold in the room. We aren't covered with anything because we were too hot last night. I throw a blanket over Mia and me and turn my body to her so my shoulder does not hurt that much. Now the darker girl's head is pressed against my neck, her breath warms my skin. She smiles and presses a kiss to my collarbone. I close my eyes and fall back to sleep.

Next time I wake up, it's bright and the sun is shining and warming my face. I am really surprised I don't have a hangover. It's a good kind of surprise, of course.

- Hey, Princess, you're up! Good morning. Or afternoon actually, - Michelle is up and all about smiles. I remember that there was supposed to be another girl in the room.

- Where's Mia? – I say and sit up on my bed not willing to leave the warmth of the blanket just yet.

- Your girl? She woke up about 40 minutes ago and went to take shower. We were thinking to go to eat once you were ready, - Michelle says all that with her back to me because she's currently typing something on what looks like Facebook.

- Michelle… Please… don't say it like that. You know it's hard for me. She is not my girl. She's just… a friend. And I know it's not even the right word for what … uh… we are. But. Please don't push it, - I think my voice sounds like I'm begging which I kind of am. Michelle turns to me and looks into my eyes carefully and then smiles understandingly.

- Sorry, Quinn. I didn't mean it like that. I just like to joke around. But let's just not talk about it. I understand, - I nod to her words and tell her I'm going to take a shower.

It takes another hour for all of us to get ready and by then I'm starving. When we walk to the little Mexican restaurant, Mia takes my hand in hers and surprisingly I'm okay with it. It doesn't feel like that big of a deal really. Lunch is awesome and I even if it weren't it wouldn't matter to me. Michelle and Mia make fun of me for almost inhaling the food. I don't care. I feel more and more comfortable with these people and I'm happy with it.

As soon as I go online on Skype Rachel's calling me. She looks tired and I'm instantly worried.

- Hey, how are you? You look really tired, - I furrow my brow and start biting the inside of my cheek. I always do it when I'm nervous or worried about something.

- Yeah, I was just up late and had to wake up really early this morning. But, anyhow. Hi! It's so good to see you, Quinn! – she's smiling and her voice goes higher than usual.

- Same here, Rachel.

We talk about how our weeks went. I avoid talking about Mia and my… erm… activities with her and just tell how we got drunk and that I tried smoking weed. Rachel is not very pleased with my choice of relaxation but laughs all the same when I tell her about my singing and dancing last night. Rachel is telling me about her dance class professor when I hear Kurt's voice. Rachel turns her head toward the door, the collar of her shirt moves down and there on her neck is a huge hickey. I gasp and my eyebrows shoot up.

- Rachel! What is it on your neck?!

- Huh? Oh… shit. Please, be quiet, Quinn, - she blushes profusely and I would usually find it cute or funny but right now all I can feel is some weird sinking feeling in my stomach and in my chest. I don't even have time to give names to those feelings when Rachel starts talking with the speed of some race car.

- Quinn, it's… You remember Brody, right? Well, he asked me out and we were at this bar last night and we both had a little more than we should have and usually I'm really good with my alcohol but I guess his amazing body affected my usual rules. And he's really handsome, too. Anyway, what I mean is that we came back and Kurt was still out with his friends so we … uh… did it. But at least we used protection because we're both responsible adults, - she looks like she's trying to convince herself.

- Rachel, responsible adult don't really have sex on a first date! They also can actually say word sex, - I feel horrible as soon as I say that because it's not my place to judge really. I don't know why I'm saying this. I am her friend so I should be supportive. Also, it is totally irrational because there's nothing that can be done now.

- I know. It's just… I feel like I should be allowed to explore. All my life I was this good girl, my fathers' pride, good student. But I didn't feel like I was living life to its fullest. I want to experience things and as long as I'm safe why not? College is time to do stuff, right? – she is looking at me with so much worry in her eyes. Whatever she says she still needs approval and validation. However I'm not sure I should be the person who gives her a permission to basically have sex with random guys but it's not like she has anyone else to go to with this.

- Yeah, I'm sorry I reacted like this, Rach. I was just worried about you. I don't want you to be hurt, - I say hoping that my words don't show how much I'm hurting right now.

- You worry about me? And… you just called me Rach!

- Yeah, of course. And do you not like when I call you that, miss Berry? – I try to lighten the mood and it works somewhat.

We talk for another hour. It's mostly Rachel talking about her classes and NYC. I asked her to not go into details about what they did with Brody because I'm still pretty private about that stuff. I say that my family and the way I was brought up still affects me like that. But truthfully, I just don't like to hear about Rachel and Brody together for some reason. We finish the conversation with her promising to come to New Haven next weekend.

Sunday is spent doing homework. It's tiring but also interesting. I'm reading a lot about photography and learning new techniques. I'm excited to work on my own photos because I feel weirdly inspired. So on my way back to the room i take photos of Yale campus. The leaves are turning bright red, yellow, and orange and with the sun setting the colors around me are exquisite! With Olly Murs in me headphones, I feel the happiness in my whole body. So all engulfed in this feeling i come back to my room. Michelle is there and she's sleeping with her mint-colored hair spread on her books. She fell asleep sitting at the desk. I know it must be really uncomfortable but I still take a picture of her because she looks super cute like that. I eventually wake her up and she goes to sleep almost immediately I am still feeling happy because everything is good, I'm done with my homework, and for now it's enough. Before I close my eyes to sleep, the image of Rachel and her bruised neck comes to my mind and it dumpens my mood a little but I refuse to think about it so I push it away from my head. Everything is great.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So another weekend, and another chapter. To clarify, this is a Faberry romance story, but you'll have to stick with me through a lot. Miracles don't happen - you gotta work for them. I like Mia for now and how it all goes with Quinn, but Rachel is the one, right? I do have a question for all of you though. Would you prefer me to upload two chapters a week or just one, like previously? Thank you for reading and I hope you'll enjoy your weekends.**

Chapter 5.

It's almost October already. A month of Rachel and I being in college flew by quickly. I'll have fall break in a month. But today, it's Friday and that means that I get to see Rachel again! I'm really excited. I also feel kind of bad because I didn't text Rachel until Thursday. It's like I wanted to punish her for something even though in the end I ended up punishing myself. On Thursday I realized how much I'm used to our meaningless texting and Facebook chatting. So yeah, now I'm standing at the Union station and waiting for the train to arrive.

- Rachel! I'm here! – I jump up and down in my place smiling broadly and waving to attract her attention.

- Quinn! – I'm engulfed in the tightest hug I've ever received. How can Rachel be this strong; even Brittany never hugged me like this.

- Oh my gosh, Rachel! You are going to break my ribs! – I laugh and make no attempt to escape. On the contrary, I squeeze the smaller girl even closer to myself if it's possible.

- I missed you so much, Quinn. So so so much! – her face is so close to mine that we're basically breathing the same air. She kisses me briefly on the cheek and now I feel like I need to be as far from her as possible. It's a horrifying feeling.

- Oh… okay, let's go before we both break each other, - I laugh it off and the brunette doesn't seem to notice my momentary freak-out.

We get to my room and Michelle is still at work. I decide to show Rachel more of Yale this time and we go to the art gallery. I love the photography and contemporary art sections but we spend more time in European art because Rachel likes it more and we only have about an hour until they close. I do get a glimpse of Robert Adams' exhibition and promise myself to come there on Sunday. After the gallery, we walk to _Thali Too_ which quickly became Michelle and my favorite restaurant here. Michelle is vegetarian and this place is known for their vegan and vegetarian dishes. I just simply love Indian food no matter how much meat there is or isn't. When we return to my room, it is 8 already and my crazy roommate is there with three other people. It looks like they are taking shots.

- Princessssss! You're finally here! – yup, they're definitely drinking.

- Hi, Belle. How's it going? – I chuckle and take Rachel's jacket to put it in my closet.

- No, no, no! Do not take your clothes off! We're going to this party off campus and you're coming with us. Mia's waiting for us there already, - Michelle is now not shouting at me anymore.

- Uh… If it's okay with Rachel. Rach, do you want to go? – I turn to the brunette and see her nod.

- Rachel, you're the best. Let's get going, party people!

We walk to the party which I found out to be at Mia's friend's apartment. When we get there I hear people speaking in at least five languages. It's crazy crowded in there. I find Mia in the kitchen playing beer pong.

- Hi, Quinn! – Mia seems sober-ish which is really good. She kisses me on the cheek and I turn to see if Rachel saw that. But the NYADA student is talking to some darker guy and laughing at his joke.

- Hi! What is this place? There're so many international students here! – I kiss her on the cheek too because it's what friends do, right?

- Oh, here! Sina, this is my friend Quinn. Quinn, this is Sina, she's from Germany and it's her apartment. They have parties for all the international folks here once a week, they are really great! – the girl in a floral dress playing with Mia shakes my hand and says with a thick German accent that she's glad to meet me.

- Quinn, I have a bottle of rum in the freezer if you and Rachel want some, - Mia squeezes my hand and pushes me slightly in the direction of the fridge.

- Thanks, Mia.

So we start drinking and play some beer pong which both Rachel and I kind of suck at. I meet bunch of people from at least 15 countries and they are really interesting. Saudi guys' names are either Mohammed, Ali, or Abdullah and we joke about that and the guys themselves laugh with us. The French girls get excited when I tell them I speak un peu francaise. Germans teach me how to swear in German which is hilarious to Rachel because only she knows that I don't usually swear even in English. We have a little contest with James from England trying to speak with Indian accent. By the time I'm learning how to cheer properly in Spanish _(Quinn, it's arriba abajo al centro pa dentro!_) the guy from Colombia, Elias, becomes the DJ of the party and puts on some merengue music. I have seen Santana dance it enough times to be somewhat okay dancing it myself. Rachel with her extensive dancing lessons picks up amazingly quickly even being rather inebriated. I dance with Levi, a Mexican-American football player, when I feel the familiar touch on my waist. I turn around to see Mia smiling seductively at me and I put my hands on her waist. She presses my body against hers and soon we're dancing merengue in the middle of the room not paying attention to people around us. The music changes to some dubstep and I feel myself being dragged away from Mia.

- Quinn, I think Rachel needs your help, - Michelle looks slightly panicky.

- Where is she?! – I feel worry come up to my chest and look around trying to spot the tiny brunette.

- She's in the bathroom, she's asking for you.

I go to the bathroom only to find it locked. I knock on the door and it opens and there is Rachel, absolutely safe and not even throwing up.

- Rach? Are you okay? Michelle said you need my help, she's kind of freaking out, - I'm looking for any indication of anything bad happening to Rachel and can't see any which just makes it that much worse.

- Well, she wouldn't be if she just stayed a little longer. I … I'm quite embarrassed to say that I just got my period and I need a tampon, - she blushes profusely and is not looking at me. The moment I really get her words I start laughing loudly both relieved and angry at Michelle.

- Well yeah, she's drunk, so. And don't be embarrassed. It happens. Fortunately, I have a tampon.

When we sort out Rachel's little problem, we return to the living room and Mia is immediately by my side.

- Rachel, oh good, you look fine. What happened? – she looks genuinely worried for Rachel and I don't like it for some reason.

- Yeah, just a little bathroom get-together. Quinn and I have those sometimes, - Rachel smiles and winks at me. My mood quickly changes and I laugh at her joke. Mia obviously doesn't get it and it's even funnier. But she just lets it go and asks us if we want to drink more. We do.

By 2am there're less people left as many have left to their dorms. Basically, it's just seven of us left: Sina, her roommates Dorothy and Miri, Dorothy's boyfriend Jon, Mia, Rachel, and I. Our hosts put a pizza in the oven and turn on the TV. FRIENDS is on and we all sit on the couches. I somehow end up between Mia and Rachel. Mia's head is on my shoulder and our hands are joined and in her lap. It has become usual for us but Rachel sees it for the first time and her eyebrows are shot up so high they kind of get lost behind her bangs. I giggle at that and whisper in her ear that we'll talk tomorrow if she wants to. She smiles and nods in approval.

We leave the apartment at 4 and walk back to our dorm. Rachel says she really needs to use the bathroom and that leaves Mia and I in the hallway on the third floor.

- I hope, I didn't make things awkward between you and Rachel, - Mia is holding my hand and swings it between our bodies.

- You didn't. I did though. I should have told her that we are … whatever it is that we are.

- What are we?

- Uh… friends? Who like to make out?

- That sounds… correct. So… can we make out? – she smiles shyly and I find it mind-blowing how she can still be so hesitant about this. I just lean into her and kiss you her firmly on the lips. We stand there, in the middle of the hallway kissing and letting our hands roam around each other's bodies.

- Oh. Oh … um… so I'm done, - I hear Rachel's voice and feel my body being pushed away from Mia's.

- Right. So… good night, ladies. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess. Rachel, don't give her hard time or interrogations right now, - Mia peck me quickly on my cheek, waves her hand at Rachel and leaves us.

- Rach… We'll talk tomorrow, okay? Let's just go to sleep for now? – I am so not ready to talk right now partially because I'm turned on and still in haze from the kiss.

- Yeah, that's probably better. I feel al the alcohol now.

We go to my room where Michelle is already cold passed out, and fall asleep, having brushed our teeth and changed first. I find out for the first time that Rachel is a cuddle-monster. She almost strangles me in my sleep! I find it endearing but also dangerous to my breathing. After fruitless attempts to set myself free I give up and just send a quick prayer to God to wake up tomorrow.

In the morning I have to call Kurt, because miraculously I am hangover free and Rachel is suffering from what she calls the worst headache in the history of the universe. Kurt laughs at that and tells me that I'll get a hangover being around sick Rachel. I feel that he speaks from experience and it frightens me a bit.

Rachel's headache disappears after we eat and drink a lot of water though. We're now sitting in my room, it's 4pm and we have plans to spend the night watching Disney movies.

- Okay, so do you want to talk now, - I don't feel like avoiding the inevitable anymore.

- Sure. And before you say anything, I want you to know that nothing, I repeat nothing can make me stop being your friend, - Rachel smiles assuringly and I feel better and a little braver.

- Soimightbebisexual, - I say that like one word and see that Rachel didn't really hear me so I repeat it slower. – I might be bisexual. No, I am bisexual. And Mia and I are… friends. But we do make out. And she might want to have something more but I'm not sure yet.

- Okay, you're doing great, Quinn!

- I feel like I'm delivering a baby again and not coming out to my best friend, - I sigh and smile. I feel tears in my eyes and I don't know why they are there. Everything's good, so why do I feel like crying? I'm crying so much these days. is a usual thing for gay people?

- I'm your best friend?! What? Why am I not aware of that? – now Rachel is bouncing excitedly on my bed.

- Well, now you are. And of course, you are my best friend! – now I'm definitely crying.

- Oh Quinn, but why are you crying? I'm not going to judge you, you know that, right? I just love you all the more for being so brave and honest.

- I know, I do. It's just… you're the first I said that to. Michelle just kind of assumed and I didn't have to tell her anything. You are the one who knew me from Lima and now you know this new me, it's scary, - feel tears burning my cheeks and Rachel scoots closer to me and wipes them away.

- You are amazing, my lady. You are. And never let anyone make you believe you are not, - her hands are soft and she kisses me tenderly on my forehead.

- My lady, huh? – I chuckle through my tears and give my new best friend a brief hug.

- Yes. You are a lady. And you're mine. Well, my best friend. My friend. My lady, - she laughs lightly.

And just like that, we're okay again. We watch Mulan and Tangled together, then try to study a little but that doesn't really work. So we order Chinese food and when it gets delivered Michelle is back from the library. We start the hookah, eat our food, watch Beauty and the Beast, and drink wine. When we finish the first bottle, Belle is back home with her father being put in the crazy house. That's when I get a text from Mia asking if it's safe for her to come by. I tell her it is.

Now it's the four of us and we're still smoking and drinking and talking. Belle and the Beast are reunited and everything is right with the world except tomorrow Rachel is going back to NYC.

- Quinn, are you alright? You look upset, - Rachel slurs her words and Mia and Michelle laugh at that.

- Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking that you're leaving tomorrow, - my lips automatically form a pout.

- I know. You have no idea how much I don't want to leave you. But I do miss NYC. You, Yale people, wore me out, - she smiles and ducks her head as if expecting us to throw things at her.

- Riiiight. Rachel, Princess here shared her stories about NYC with me. Seems like you have just as much fun there as we do here if not more, little one, - Michelle teases my friend and we all laugh at the friendly banter.

We end up going to sleep relatively early. I am again struggling to get some air in my own bed while Rachel seems to have the best sleep in her life. On Sunday, we study and finish up our respective homeworks before Rachel has to leave. This time, it's Michelle and I taking her to the train station. With promises to meet up next weekend in NYC, we part.


End file.
